Erigor (Ash9876)
|occupation = |previous occupation = |team = God Eater |partner = Kageyama |base of operations = Unknown |relatives = Unknown |marital status = Single |alias = Shinigami (死神 God of Death) |magic = Wind Magic}} Erigor (エリゴール Erigōru) otherwise, and more commonly known as Shinigami (死神 God of Death) is a powerful currently affiliated with the Independent Guild God Eater. Previously a supposed S-Class of the Dark Guild, ; he would, after his defeat, leave the world of crime and take upon a different approach to life with Kageyama. Encountering Dante Royard, they would become his friends and subordinates respectively. Appearance Erigor is an extremely tall, lean-built and yet mildly muscular man with silver hair, which is held pointing upwards in spiky strands on top of his head, but hangs down to the left of his face in a distinctive tuft, sometimes partially covering it, and reaching down to his shoulders. His eyes are dark, he seems to lack eyebrows, has an elongated face with sharp features, and somewhat pointed ears. His eyes are circled by dark lines, and each of them has a simple tattoo right below it, consisting of a pointed line going down vertically, crossed with two more, larger horizontal lines. The upper part of his body is similarly tattooed, but with much larger, intricated and blue-colored motifs, which take on spiraling forms, and adorn his shoulders, biceps, pectorals and back. Erigor dons a torn Japanese-like outfit befitting his role as the Shinigami. He is shown bare-chested, with all of his tattoos visible, and his lower body is covered in different layers of clothing: he sports a long, worn skirt, reminiscent of an hakama, below a darker, shorter cloth, held up by an even lighter and shorter one tied like a belt. He has a black scarf wrapped around his thin neck, with its edges hanging on his back, and traditional geta sandals on his feet. His attire is completed by a pair of distinctive dark gloves, each adorned by a light “X” on the back, and by bandages wrapped around his forearms. Personality Previously it was noted that Erigor was a callous and almost inhuman individual who possessed no real sense of morality and considered everything around him nothing more than trash in comparison to himself. Violent and barbaric, Erigor had no real sense of manners or any form of etiquette, his only desires being to accumulate wealth. He also defied all barriers of the law and wished to reign chaos upon the world, seeing as how he wished to kill the Guild Masters of the Legal Guilds using the dangerous artifact known as without so much as a thought to the innocents who would die as a result of. He hated failure and would punish anyone who would dare to disregard his authority, whether it be his allies or enemies. Yet during the years he had been wandering alone; Erigor came to a realization that his mindset was rather pathetic. All Erigor had been doing was venting his rage for an absolutely pathetic reason. He began to mend his ways, and started to become less cruel and more open; caring greatly for those he was surrounded with, Erigor began to indirectly fight against crimes and evil, destroying his horrendous side for good. At present, Erigor is a outlandish and barbaric individual whose mannerisms are very similar to what they were once before, albeit on a more moral and comedic scale than before, in a similar manner to . Erigor is quite the pervert and likes to hit on Ikaruga and other females merely for their "plentiful assets". However; he is devoted to any cause he is committed to, and will not back down from a promise he has made. History Synopsis Powers and Abilities (風魔法 Kaze Mahō) Erigor is a true master in the arts of Wind Magic; possessing the skill necessary to be on-par with a S-Class Mage due to the potency of his spells and his extremely callous nature when employing them. Erigor most prominently is seen using offensive spells that create such high-speed winds which can bifurcate his enemies with strict ease. Erigor has mastered several high-level spells which very few are said to even try and touch. His proficiency in Wind Magic is enough to couple his strikes with his scythe's edge, allowing him to increase it's range and cause even more damage to his opponent with virtually no effort exerted by him at all. Though before the 7 years of Fairy Tail's core members' disappearance, Erigor had to cast spells with his hand motions, Erigor has abandoned that need with his own training. By collecting magical energy and rotating wind at a single point, Erigor is able to then manipulate the shape, mass and volume of the wind according to his thoughts. Though, doing this requires more concentration than using his hand movements. *'Flight': *' ' (魔風壁 Mafū Heki) *' ': *' ' (暴風波 Bōfūha lit. Storm Wave) *' ' (暴風衣 Bōfūkoromo lit. Storm Robe) :*' ': *' ' (翠緑迅 Midori Midori Jin lit. Green Speed) *'Storm Wall': *' ': *'Season of the Evil Wind' (魔風の陽気 Makaze no Yōki) *'Lullaby of Storms' (暴風の子守歌 Bōfū no Komoriuta) Trivia Behind the Scenes *Full Credit for the Appearance section goes to the and their staff. Great job guys!